Decoe
Decoe (デコー, Dekō) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is one of Dr. Eggman's personal humanoid assistant and henchmen robots, whom he aids in his schemes for domination. ".''" :—Decoe. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor (4Kids): Andrew Rannells (English), Ken Yamaguchi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Wolfgang Schatz (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Anita Sajnóg (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Straw, Coffee, Black * Eye Color: Purple * Age: Not Known * Height: 198 cm. (6 ft. 6 in.) * Weight: 200 kg. (440.9 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Decoe does not have much in the way of personality, but is somewhat absent-minded, clumsy and stupid, often providing comic relief. He tends to constantly reflect on their constant failures and insult Dr. Eggman behind his back and is constantly irritated by Bokkun. He has a common dream with Bocoe of being able to combine into a powerful battle robot (Decoe-Bocoe Cross), but it is merely a fantasy. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Decoe has a degree of piloting skills in various subjects, enabling him to run Eggman's various machinery. Decoe is able to "combine" with Bocoe in various ways to give themselves other functionalities. The "Bokkun Beacon" is where Bocoe sits on top of Decoe and gives them the ability to summon Bokkun via a light signal sent from Bocoe's eyes, and the "Decoe Bocoe Bazzoka Fire" is where they physically join together to form a powerful energy cannon. Decoe also has high hand-to-hand combat skills, being able to disable Black Narcissus together with Bocoe. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Proficient pilot * Combination with Bocoe * Hand-to-hand combat skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Decoe Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Decoe's name sterns from the Japanese word "dekoboko" (凸凹) means unevenness, roughness, ruggedness; it also describes something bumpy, jagged. **The symbols on Decoe's chest represent the kanji "凸" in the word "dekoboko". * According to Eggman, Decoe can be self-destructed although it never happened. * Decoe has a Bark the Polar Bear doll in the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. * It is unknown whether or not Decoe can rust. Most of the time in Sonic X, he would complain about rusting, but in "Cruise Blues" he stated he was incapable of corrosion, which could also be considered rusting. Category:Species Unknown Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters